


Body Heat

by RosiePaw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosiePaw/pseuds/RosiePaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by sheafrotherdon's <a href="http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/477926.html">Shared Body Heat Festival</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by sheafrotherdon's [Shared Body Heat Festival](http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/477926.html).

It took John longer than it should have to realize what was different about Rodney today.  In his defense, none of the team looked quite like their usual selves.  A statistically unlikely number of the planets they visited boasted temperate climates.  PX4-927 did not.  Even at the height of planetary summer, day time temperatures rarely rose above -20 C.  Why the Ancients had located a research outpost here was anyone’s guess – although, as Rodney had pointed out, the same could be said of much else the Ancients had done.

Under the circumstances, the team was outfitted for this mission in insulated parkas, pants, boots and mittens.  John had even managed to solve the twin problems of 1) persuading Ronon that his usual leather coat would not be adequate, and 2) finding cold weather gear in Ronon’s size. 

Rodney had taken charge of his own gear.  John had noticed bits of at least three different shirts sticking out from under a familiar orange fleece before the scientist pulled his parka on over the whole assemblage.  And John was pretty sure that the hand-knitted hat and scarf had been presents from Jeannie.

The team had been trekking through the snow for a good half-hour before John figured out what was missing: Rodney’s scanner.  Normally Rodney would have pulled it out well before now to take readings as they went, but today, the scanner was nowhere in sight.  Probably tucked away in Rodney’s backpack, John figured.  Using it with mittened hands would be annoyingly clumsy.

It wasn’t until they reached the supposed location of the outpost that Rodney reached up under his parka, executed a sort of wriggle and extracted the scanner.

“What?” snapped Rodney, noticing John’s stare.  “I was keeping it warm!  These temperatures are at the lower end of its operating range.  Maybe dragging ourselves across Ice Planet Hoth and then finding out our equipment is non-functional is your idea of fun, Colonel, but it’s not mine.”

John merely shrugged.  It beat the hell out of trying to explain why he’d been staring.  He wasn’t quite sure himself, except that the sight of Rodney’s hips moving that way was, well, interesting.  But he wasn’t going to think about Rodney’s hips.  Or Rodney’s ass.  He was going to think about...  the scanner.  The scanner which appeared to be functioning just fine, and it had damn well _better_ be just fine after having had the privilege of being transported in warmth and safety under Rodney’s parka.  Possibly under Rodney’s parka _and_ Rodney’s fleece.  And maybe even under a shirt.  Or three.  Maybe right next to Rodney’s _skin_, all that warm, pale skin that John had never gotten to _touch_, let alone smell or taste or rub his face all over, mark with stubble burn and perhaps a few bite marks, just to let Rodney know that he was.  That he and John.  That John.

“Colonel?  Hello?  Has your brain frozen?”

Oh, hell, how long had Rodney been trying to get his attention?  “Nah, McKay, not frozen.  Just got a little bored while you were doing your thing.”

“Always nice to know you appreciate the importance of my work.  I’m not getting anything here, but Teyla’s located a path that may lead to another entrance about half a kilometre on.”

“Fine, let’s go,” John agreed.  And then found himself watching helplessly as Rodney slipped the scanner back under his parka, wriggling again to get it securely into that warm, safe, happy place.

“You okay, Sheppard?” growled Ronon.  Rodney and Teyla were already moving, Teyla taking point.

“Yeah, fine.”  And John turned to follow Rodney’s parka-covered ass down the path, trying to figure out why the fact that he couldn’t actually _see_ it made it that much harder not to think about.

This was going to be a long, long day.


End file.
